Flame
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: Sango's visting her village, Kagome and Shippou are in her time, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku. InuXMir Song fic to Greenday's 'Good Riddance(time of your life)'


Soru: Okay...whew This is my first Yaoi fic... and also my first romance, NON self injury fic, so basicly this is new everything for my. Tai-chan helped me with some of this. Thank you Tai-chan!  
  
So Raku-chan, when you review this... please help me. I read yaois all the time and favor this couple (even though it's a cannon... but not as bad as Inu/Sess)... but still, I like it, -sigh- prolly cuz I'm a proud Miroku- fangril complete with a Miroku Plushie-doll I got at illusions so I had to stick Miroku with someone, and why not Inu-kun??? But I need your review! Tell me what you thought, and how I could make it better... oh and Tai just said 'yea, and give me advise too'...  
  
Soru:Shut up Tai! -bop-...  
  
Tai: .;; I did the whole kiss fluffy kiss scene -hugs herself-  
  
Soru: Well everyone review, and don't flame, it was my first yaoi fic... and my first ish non self injury fic... be nice...

* * *

Miroku stared into the fire with a serene look on his face. It was times like these when living didn't seem so bad after all. When it seemed like maybe life was worth living. It was times like these whenever for once groping some one wasn't on his mind, and niether was his kazaana. The cold wind came in through the flapping youkai skinned chilling him ever so often, but as soon as it came it was gone due to the fire.  
  
Times like these he didn't have to think...  
  
But there was one thing he couldn't get off of his mind...  
  
Inuyasha. He knew it was wrong... Inuyasha was forbidden, but he didn't know what it was.  
  
Sango was gone off to her village to repair her Hiriatkotsu. Kagome was back in her time, along with Shippou... it was just him and Inuyasha... Miroku didn't know why, but for some reason, his feelings for Sango were begining to fade...  
  
All that he could think of was the hanyou...  
  
What was he feeling?  
  
"Hey Miroku."  
  
Miroku turned his wise- for- his- years deep violet orbs twoards the hanyou. He felt a light blush form on his cheeks. He simply said nothing. Miroku was stcuk staring at his everymove, they way his snowy hair swayed when he move, his captivating golden e-... what was he saying.  
  
He turned back to look at the fire...  
  
This was wrong.  
  
"Hey Miroku, what's up? Somethin' wrong with you and Sango?" The hanyou questioned intoccently. His ears flattened on his skull and he looked up, much like a confused, yet scared of something wrong-puppy.  
  
Miroku's orbs widened and he turned to look at Inuyasha, the slight blush came back. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"I... I'm not sure..." He stated truthfully.  
  
"Well she did run off, whaddija do? Grope her again?" Inuyasha growled out. "I told you not to grope her."  
  
Miroku suddenly felt a twang of jelousy... did he just say that. He knew Inuyasha said that about Kagome, but not about Sango... wait... why was he jelous, anyways?  
  
What was wrong with him?  
  
:Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. :  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you and Kagome have been having diffaculties lately... have you and Sango-"  
  
"No! NO NO NO!..Sango? No!" Inuyasha would make it clear for the next thirty minutes him and Sango were just mutual...  
  
"Okay so maybe there was that one time...  
  
but it was just some Sake..." Inuyasha said guiltily. He looked away from Miroku.  
  
"What? Are you telling me that you and Sango-" Miroku said a little too loudly.  
  
" Hey, I was just jokin' I wouldn't move in on Sango like that." He said gently, "I promise.", his golden pools moved twoards the fire.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Miroku thought. ' He never acts like this... he seems so peaceful, so kind, so gentle... and he has that look in his eye... that look he had when Kagome ditches him for Kouga, that far off look... Sad... yet...  
  
Inlove.  
  
Did he really love Sango...  
  
If not then why did he have that look?'  
  
He suddenly turned away as he found himself staring at the hanyou once more. He wasn't jelous... he couldn't be jelous... he was in love with Sango! The only reason he would be jelous of Sango- Inuyasha! I meant Inuyasha... I wouldn't be jelous of Sango being with Inuyasha, I would be jelous of... of San- Inuyasha... oh Buddha what's wrong with me?' He let out a sigh.  
  
"Do you have feelings for Sango... Miroku?"  
  
Miroku was truly taken backat the question. "Wha- I... I don't... the truth is, I don't know Inuyasha... I think there may be someone else."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said. Miroku almost thought he heard a pinch of dissapointment, if there was one thing about Inuyasha he knew, is that you could always tell if he was lying. All you had to do was look at his ears... he was obvioulsy dissapointed. His ears were flat on his skull...  
  
Why was he dissapointed?  
  
"Inuyasha..." Miroku breathed out. The way the dim glow radiated off of his features was captivating.  
  
What was going on...  
  
:So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. :  
  
Inuyasha look to Miroku, " Did you say something , Miroku?"  
  
"What?" He didn't know why he was being this way.  
  
"Miroku, can I ask you... something?" Inuyasha stated in his puppy-like state again.  
  
"Sure Inuyasha..."  
  
" I think... I have feelings for someone else..."  
  
"I knew it! IT WAS SANGO!" Miroku said in a joking manner.  
  
"Hey, SHUT UP WOULDJA I'M TRYIN TA HAVE A MOMENT HERE!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Gomen, Inuyasha, Countinue." Miroku stated inoccently.  
  
"..And I think it may be wrong..." inuyasha said, hiding his slight blush.  
  
A slight smile grazed Miroku's face. "Who might this someone be?"  
  
"Uh- that's none of your buisness, you damn houshi!" Inuyasha said, his face matched his clothing.  
  
"Oh, but I think it is..." Miroku said smiling innocently. " It's Sango! You love Sango! Inuyasha, don't hide it!" Miroku tried hard not to laugh at the redness of Inuyasha's face. He knew it wasn't Sango, but if there was one thing he knew about Inuyasha, it was if he wouldn't say, the only way you could get something out of him was to make him mad...  
  
"I DON'T!"  
  
"YOU DO! Don't hide it, we all know you feel for the demon slayer!"  
  
"It's NOT HER!"  
  
"Don't lie!"  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't lie to me, a monk knows all!"  
  
"No YOU DON'T! IF YOU DID KNOW YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I LOVE Y-" Inauysha shut up immediantly.  
  
Miroku was quiet, but then spoke up.  
  
"Inuyasha... who?" Miroku said inching closer to him.  
  
Inuyasha stared back at the wide eyed houshi.  
  
:It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. :  
  
"I..."  
  
"Inuyasha, you can tell me..." Miroku stated as Violet eyes locked with Amber ones.  
  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha's face inched closer his. Miroku was shocked when in an intsant Inuyasha's lips were locked with his, but as soon as it had started it was over. Miroku and Inuyasha stared wide eyed at eachother. Time stood still. If either of them had anything thing to say it was lost in the silence.  
  
"Miroku... It's you." Inuyasha immediatly took Miroku's silence as rejection. "I'm sorry, I just..."  
  
:So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. :  
  
Inuyasha's fragilness showed through. He was afraid, as much as he hated to admit it, he had been tossed around, and forgotten many times. He wasn't an expert in love, and any one he had ever been with now hated him...  
  
Miroku smiled and traced Inuyasha's cheek. "Don't be afraid." It was Miroku's turn now. His lips traced Inyuasha's asking for something he didn't know of. Soon Inuyasha's tounge was now grazing Miroku's soft lips begging for an intrance. Miroku obliged by parting his lips ever so slightly, soon Inuyasha's tounge was invading Miroku's lips, Miroku deicided yet again it was his turn in thier little game. His own tounge explored Inuyasha's mouth, savoring his taste. The kiss become more passonaite. Miroku let out a soft moan, as Inuyasha let out let out a low pleasurable growl. Soon they parted when the need of air phased them.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were caught in a momment in time. Their faces were sprinkled a light shade of pink. Miroku found himself taken with the way the fire made Inuyasha's tinted cheeks glow. His lips were swollen making him look vunrable. His eyes were wide trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
Miroku would remember this moment forever... The only thing he worried about was waking up tomorrow... he never wanted this to end.  
  
:Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth, it was worth all the while. :  
  
"What will they say?" miroku suddenly said destroying the surene slinece  
  
"We won't tell them..." Inuyasha said quietly, he smiled. "It'll be our secret, ne?"  
  
"Hai..." Miroku's eyes held something Inuyasha had never seen before. He held a gentle smile... one he had never even given Sango.  
  
"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
"Nani, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What am I feeling?" Inuyasha. said in almost a whisper.  
  
Miroku pinned Inuyasha down, " I love you... Inuyasha." Miroku whispered in Inuyasha's ear. He captured his lips in a kiss once more. The passion filled the room. Inuyasha peeled Miroku's robes off, as did Miroku for Inuyasha.  
  
The kisses became deeper. Miroku slightly moaned as inuyasha soft kissed down his shoulders.  
  
The night went on. After a time of bliss Inuyasha and Miroku found them selves resting in eachother's.  
  
This night would be forever a secret...  
  
One night pf bliss, only to go back to their own normal lives... WIth Kagome and Sango...  
  
But that was okay, because for one night they were happy...  
  
Miroku couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's sleeping form...  
  
He found himself humming the words to an american song Kagome had brought over, she had translated the words for him. The lyrics could never be more true to this day.  
  
"It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right I hope you have the time of your life"  
  
:It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.:  
  
-

* * *

Soru: -sigh- what a terrible peice of work, all well, my first try. Reveiw please and try hard not to flame... 


End file.
